


An empty nest

by FirstAvenger26



Series: Cherik Penguins Au [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Now that Charles and Erik are a stable couple it seems like it's time to take the next step.Having a chick....Unfortunately it seems that no one has informed them that this is not possible between two males.Cherik + PenguinsAUsecond part of A perfect stone
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Penguins Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727452
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	An empty nest

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fic is a continuation of 'A perfect stone' and is based on true stories of gay penguins who got their egg xd
> 
> I apologize for mistakes, English is not my mother language

When the owner of the aquarium, Bolivar Trask,discovered that his establishment was hosting a couple of two male penguins he felt quite irritated. Up to a point, even somehow disgusted.

Willing to do something about that before the public or the media came to know about the anomaly, he contacted a colleague from a nearby zoo and asked him to transfer one of his female penguins temporarily to his aquarium, to try to make the penguins named as Charles and Erik would act normally, as nature dictated.

For Trask's bad luck, there was a confusion while the transfer was being made and instead of receiving the female named Moira, she received a male Magellanic penguin named Logan. Unaware of the error, he instructed his employees to introduce the penguin into the proper habitat and to do everything possible to bring him closer to Charles.

The only thing that achieved with it was a heated fight between the new penguin and the penguin Emperor Erik. Although, curiously, that gave him some publicity; someone recorded the bloody battle and uploaded the video with the title of 'Fight of penguins in the aquarium of Genosha' to a very famous Internet platform.

However, Trask does not think to leave things like that.

He is halfway to getting a real female penguin, when one of her workers talks more than necessary during a tour and tells the visitors that Charles and Erik are a tender couple made up of two male penguins.

With the blood boiling with rage, it could well evaporate at any moment; He thinks seriously about dismissing the girl called Raven when the aquarium begins to fill with people on consecutive days to the caregiver's confession. Most buy their ticket only to see the popular pair of penguins. And, honestly, What the fuck is going on with the fucking world?

The story of "the gay penguin couple" practically goes around the world for a while, appearing in newspapers, and in some newscasts for a few seconds, even in news of other countries, but especially in blogs on the internet and in networks social, where images of Charles and Erik are constantly shared, doing something ridiculous like sharing their food or snuggling together.

Trask is disconcerted by the positive interest of the masses in a couple of penguins that goes against the beautiful laws of nature but since that interest fills his pocket, he thinks to let go of that aberration for the moment.

X

Erik thinks he could not be happier. There was a time when he would think of himself as the most miserable creature in the world, imprisoned, humiliated and without purpose in life but now, oh now he could be the happiest penguin on the face of the Earth, without danger to be falling into exaggerations. Raven could not take away the perfect stone from his beloved Charles, their relationship is completely official and everything seems to indicate that it will last.

For a long time he thought that he would be even happier if he managed to escape from the aquarium with Charles but then, after thinking it seriously for a while he realized that, being different species with different needs, at some point they would have to separate their ways, which would be unacceptable. Before, the vision of an entire life in captivity seemed terrible and inconceivable, but even worse is the mere idea of living the rest of his life in freedom far from the Magellanic penguin.

So Erik decides to happily live in the aquarium until he has a perfect plan to topple the homo sapiens, a plan that includes Charles living alongside him throughout his reign over the lower species. Humans had better enjoy their freedom while they still can. For the moment, he needs nothing more than to have Charles by his side.

Or so he thinks until he realizes the mating season has begun. Many of the pairs in the aquarium have begun to form their nests, and some are even hatching an egg or two.

That's what is missing for everything to be absolutely perfect! He and Charles need to have a chick.

Filled with happiness at his decision and his future fatherhood, he consults with the Magellanic penguin to make sure that they are both in agreement and ready to receive the chick.

Both of them prepared their nest very carefully, they dedicated so much time and effort that it undoubtedly ended up being the best nest of all the penguin pairs, however, while Charles and Erik stood next to their nest waiting for their egg (or Eggs if necessary) Erik could not help noticing that some couples looked at them confused and even some humans looked at them and released expressions that he had already come to associate with sadness or regret. Pity, in the worst case.

What's happening? Is there something that he and Charles are not aware of? Does nobody intend to communicate them whatever is happening?

\- My heart can't handle this! - Raven yells at what Alex says is too dramatic for a pair of two penguins. - They have made a beautiful nest but there is no egg there! -

\- Of course there is no egg and there will not be, they are the laws of nature - He says and sighs, the story of Charles and Erik already has him a little screwed up. They are two gay penguins, why do people pay more attention to them than necessary?

\- Can't we steal an egg from another couple and give it to them? - Raven asks with some hope, possibly she's already planning the whole thing, thinking about which couple to steal an egg from.

\- You would be capable? - Why take the trouble to ask? Of course she would be capable! She is the woman who made a collection to pay a certain lady who could not return her diamond. - Anyway, that would be wrong -

\- And isn't it bad that two poor and sad penguins wait for an egg that will never arrive? -

\- They will be fine Raven, they are penguins, I do not think they have feelings -

\- When the breeding season is over they will forget about the matter - Adds Sean, not quite sure that the animals have no feelings but not wanting to deepen the pit in which Raven drowns herself, trying to drown the others with her.

\- You are the ones who have no feelings - She replies offended by the insensitivity of her partner.

\- You know what? I find it strange that they have built a nest considering that the emperor penguins hatch the eggs between their legs - Hank comments but is ignoring, apparently nobody is interested. Not even Raven, she is interested in getting a chick for the pair of male penguins. Although no one bothers to hear a word of what he says, Hank keeps talking, too focused to stop releasing a ton of data on the Emperor and Magellanic penguins.

Until Alex interrupts him with annoyance - If among the tons of information you keep in your mind you have nothing to help two males conceive an egg so that Raven leaves us alone, then don't waste your breath Hank -

\- That is simply impossible, Alex -

\- The thing of Raven leaving us alone or that Charles and Erik have an egg? -

\- I have an idea! - Says the woman before leaving the room in a hurry.

Sean sighs and gets up from his seat. - I'll go make sure he doesn't steal any eggs -

● ▪X▪ ●

Two days go by and both Hank and Alex totally forget about the egg thing. Until when feeding the emperor penguins, Charles finds himself in the habitat, taking food to delivering it to an immobilized Erik, who has an object between his legs. An object that is apparently an egg.

Several visitors watch with tenderness as Erik receives Charles's food so Alex tries to keep his composure, he may yell at Raven later.

Some boys and girls comment with enthusiasm on the fact that the two male penguins have hatched an egg, while the adults seem confused.

Before retiring from the habitat, Alex manages to catch a glimpse of Sean walking through the halls, making his way through the visitors. - Sean! - At first the redhead boy has trouble finding the issuer of his name but after a few seconds he finally manages to locate Alex and approaches him.

\- What's going on? -

\- You said you would make sure Raven didn't steal any eggs -

\- I did it! -

\- Then explain to me how Erik is hatching an egg -

Then the redhead laughs lightly. - Bro, that's not an egg -

When it is time to close the aquarium and the visitors begin to leave Alex decides that it is time to reprimand his coworker.

\- What the hell were you thinking? -

\- I was thinking that it is possible that a penguin dies of sadness - Responds defensively.

\- You only made things worse -

\- Of course not, they both look very happy -

\- For the moment but what will happen when they realize that their egg is actually a large painted stone? -

\- Well Alex if you have a better idea, share it with me please -

\- My idea is that you stop being so interested in those penguins, they would eventually have come to the idea that two males cannot conceive -

While the employees argue, Erik and Charles happily live in their ignorance, dividing their time to care for their egg. Or so it is until a female emperor penguin, named Emma, approaches them to do what no one has dared to do in all this time; break the illusions of the poor couple.

\- You two are wasting your time - He informs them as he watches as Charles takes care of the egg in his turn, using the nest that they both built with care. Emma could even be a little sorry to see them so excited, they searched for days for the best stones to use, Erik even fought for some.

\- What do you mean? - Erik asks irritated, Emma does not like him at all.

\- Nobody never explained to you how things work in nature? Eggs are not brought by the stork, two males cannot have an egg -

\- How do you explain the one we have then? -

\- A chick will never get out of there, fool. That's a stupid stone -

While Erik, along with Charles, refused to listen to the truth and continued to care for their egg-not-stone, it was a matter of time for the social networks to be filled with photos and news of the couple, now using the main theme as the impossibility that both could produce an egg.

Finally, after a few months had passed and almost all the eggs had hatched, the couple had no choice but to accept the sad truth: their egg really wasn't an egg and they could never have one.

\- I'm really sorry Erik - Charles says, looking sadly at the nest that could not fulfill its function, the shiny stone that Erik gave him is there, finishing the work they did together with a flourish.

\- You don't have to feel sorry Charles, it's not your fault -

\- What will we do now? -

\- We will continue, we will do the same as we did before deciding to have an egg -

\- Plan the doom of humans to create a new world ruled by penguins? -

\- So is -

\- I don't really like that idea but it's fine. -

The two huddle together in their empty nest, saddened at not being able to fulfill their dream of starting a family. They last like this for a few minutes until a nosy caretaker named Hank approaches them with something in his hands. - I have a pleasant surprise for you - And before Erik has the opportunity to peck Hank's face for daring to interrupt them, he deposits an egg in the nest, an authentic egg, not a stone. - You're in luck, a couple rejected this egg so it's all yours -

So world domination plans can wait, Erik and Charles have an egg to hatch. On your face Emma, on your incredulous human faces, on your face mother nature.

\- Do you see it Charles? Two male penguins can have an egg -

\- You're right, I shouldn't have doubted you for a second -

And so, exorbitants of happiness, they propose to take care of that egg better than any other couple in the aquarium.


End file.
